The Experiment Call 'It'
by Blind Fool
Summary: 'It' That's what everyone called her. She along with her twin sister and her best friend, whom she considered a sister, were experimented on for Lord Taishou's own reasons, but now that he's dead 'It' belongs to none other than Lord Sesshomaru. R&R! ON HIATUS! (sorry but school has got me pulling all nighters doing homework!)
1. It'

**Chapter 1: 'It?'**

_It_ was around even when his father was around. _It_ had caused small wars to break out over who got _It_. _It _was something that almost no one ever got to see, not even Sesshomaru.

"I heard _It_ was showing great signs of development lately." said one of the lords.

"But _It_ hasn't been worked on in a while." said another lord.

"Ah, but_ It_ is different from the other ones. _It_ even knows how to play an odd instrument and reads quite often, the others didn't even get past the first dose." said one of the ladies.

Even though _It _belonged to him, Sesshomaru never got to see it; he didn't even know what _It _was.

The four lords and many minor lords were gathered together at the Western castle for the celebration of the beginning of spring. As much as Sesshomar insisted on doing it in the East everyone, for their own odd reasons, wanted to do do it in the West. When the topic of _It_ came about everyone joined into the conversation except for Sesshomaru.

He didn't really pay much attention or take part in most of the conversations to begin with but, it irritated him to know that everyone else knew about something that belonged to him that he had never seen.

So far the only thing he knew was that _It_ was probably human, a hanyou, or even a demon seeing the fact that _It_ played an instrument and read. _It _was apparently an experiment that his father started a bit before he mated with InuYasha's mother. Nobody really knew the reason behind why _It_ was even made, except for the person his father had brought in to work on it with him.

Sesshomaru was taken out of his thoughts when someone said his name,"So what do you think with happen with _It_ next Lord Sesshomaru."

"Yeah you own _It_ now so you get to do whatever you want with _It_." said someone else.

Sesshomaru took a moment to think of a good answer,"_It_ will continue with its current treatments." he said in his usual monotone voice.

"Well that's no fun! Why don't you take _It_ out. From what I've heard your father used to take_ It _out all the time for some fresh air." said the Lord of the North.

"Hn. I will consider it." said Sesshomaru.

* * *

><p>'Why haven't I seen <em>It<em> anyway?' he asked himself as he slipped into his white sleeping yukata,'_It_ belongs to me...'

He walked to his bed and arranged his mokomoko under his head and slid under his covers. 'Where was _It_? How is it that I know about every part of my castle yet I do not know were _It_ is, what if _It_ isn't even in the castle?'

Questions swirled in his head for the first time in a long time and found himself unable to sleep because of it. He growled and sat up; he had to find out who, what, and where _It_ was.

He put on a long red silk robe and walked out of the room, determined to answer all his questions about _It._

He walked to his office and sent a servant to summon the man his father hired to work on _It_. Now that he thought about it one of the reasons as to why he never really got the opportunity to see _It_ was because he never spoke to the man who worked on _It._ The only things he really ever concentrated on were running his castle, his lands, and handling negotiations with other lords.

There was a knock at the door and he sat up straighter,"Enter."

A tall Inu with short navy colored hair stepped into the room and bowed,"Greetings Lord Sesshomaru. I was told you were in need of my assistance."

"Hn." he looked like a child but he knew he was just about as old as his father,"Name."

"Oh, my name is Muye. What do you need?" he said as he sat down in front of Sesshomaru's desk.

"_It._" Sesshomaru said plainly.

"Ah, I thought you would ask about _It_ some time soon! So what do you want to know?" he said excitedly.

"Why?" he asked plainly.

"Because your father wanted to find a solution." he said smartly.

"For." said Sesshomaru.

"He wanted to find a solution for InuYasha's mother, she was only human after all she wouldn't live long so he wanted to find a way to prolong her life span." said Muye.

"What is _It?_" asked Sesshomaru.

"Well there really isn't a name for that yet seeing as _It_ turned out to be the opposite of what we were trying to turn _It_ into." he answered.

"Where?" he asked.

"Ah, you don't remember? I know you only saw _It_ a few times, but I would have expected you to remember." Muye said playfully.

Sesshomaru looked down in consintration and tried to remember.

_**Flashback...**_

_"Are you ready to see what your father has been working on?" said Muye to a certain little boy._

_"Yes! Father said I could see 'It' if I learned to perfect my poison whip." said Sesshomaru proudly. _

_They walked down an unfamiliar hall and turned to a wall. "You know you, me, and your father the only people that know where 'It' is." Muye put his hand on the wall and his power spiked. The door began to glow and slowly began to open the huge wall._

_Sesshomaru's big golden eyes widened in curiosity and excitement as they entered. He darted back and forth looking at all the things in the long hall as they neared 'It'. Muye laughed as they raced to 'It' and Lord Taishou._

_"I win! I offf-" Sesshomaru crashed with something big and hard. He looked up to see his father looking down at him, then they both began to laugh._

"_There you are son, I was beginning to think you were not capable of completing your task." said Lord Taishou as he picked up Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru held on to his fathers mokomoko tightly as they neared 'It'._

_They entered a room that had a large pond with many bamboo sticks sticking out of it. Sesshomaru looked up at his father curiously as he set him down and pushed him to the pond._

_"Look inside." said Muye. Lord Taishou walked away and rang a bell._

_"Father what are y-" suddenly the calm pond began to glow and the water began to rock back and forth. Sesshomaru looked further inside and saw a small black dot approaching and turned to his father. He nodded his head towards the pond and Sesshomaru turned around to see two big blue eyes looking at him._

_They stared at each other for a moment before the both of them screamed and backed away from each other, Sesshomaru into his fathers arms and 'It' ran behind Muye. The two adults laughed._

_'It' didn't seem to look much older than Sesshomaru. 'It' had short black hair, big blue eyes, slightly tan skin, and odd white clothing. Sesshomaru didn't tear his eyes away from 'It' as he spoke to his father,"Father 'It' just looks like a human...a very wet one"_

_"That's because 'It' is, but not for long." said Lord Taishou._

_"How?" asked Sesshomaru curiously._

_"That's a secret." Lord Taishou held a clawed finger to his lips and winked._

_"Hn." Sesshomaru slowly left his father and carefully walked to the little human girl slowly. Muye held her in front of him and pushed 'It' forward._

_"H-Hello." she said quietly. Sesshomaru sniffed her then stood up tall,"I uh-"_

_"I am Sesshomaru, Lord Taishou's son. Who are you?" he asked._

_"M-My name..." she turned to the two adults as if asking if she could._

_"Sesshomaru her name is a secret too."said Muye._

_"...Oh." Sesshomaru slumped his shoulders a bit._

_"Would you l-like to play with us?" she asked sweetly._

_"Us?" Sesshomaru looked around but saw no other children. Kagome smiled and skipped to the other side of the pond and that's when he spotted two pairs of brown eyes peering at him._

_"Sesshomaru, this is my twin sister and my best friend, whom I consider a sister." She led the two other little girls out and Sesshomaru watched as they all bowed to him in unison. _

_After a few visits Sesshomaru found out that only the twins were being experimented on and the only reason they could stay in the water for so long was because Muye made them something that they put on their faces so they could breath; apparently it was infused with magic. After a while only they blue eyed twin was able to leave the pond and play with her friend/sister and him because the other twin wasn't feeling good. _

_On his last visit he finally convinced her to say her name..._

Sesshomaru looked back at a smirking Muye and stood,"Hn."

* * *

><p>AN: I know I have other stories going and once again I had another story I had to write out and well here it is. One of the reasons I haven't been able to do any of my stories is because I'm in the middle of moving to California! Sadly I have been in a car for the past 9 hours and stopped at a small restaurant that was generous enough to let me use their internet while I'm here!

I know some of you are like 'Well why doesn't she just write from the spot she left off at?" Well that's because I forgot were I left off, seeing as I make some parts of my stories as I go. Well I hope you guys enjoy! R&R!


	2. Her Features

A/N:Since I get to work on this while I travel that means you'll get lots more updates! Now be happy O^O

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any of its characters...hehe I forgot to put this on the first chapter.

Enjoy~

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 2: Her Features<span>**

Muye waited outside of Sesshomaru's late at night, knowing he would want to see her and just as expected he walked out of his room in his usual clothing and turned to him.

"Thought you would want to see her." said Muye knowingly.

"Hn." Muye led the way as they walked to her.

Sesshomaru didn't sleep much last night thinking about them, trying to recall their sent, and trying to hold onto the small bits of memory he had of the three little girls.  
>They walked into the gardens and Muye tipped over a small statue and a rose bush moved to the side and revealed the hallway. They hopped in and the hole closed again behind them. Sesshomaru tried to slow his pace as they neared the door where they were and that's when he noticed it. There were three people inside the room and a demon, but one of the humans was male and the other two were female, where was the other?<p>

Muye opened the door and revealed the people inside. There was a guard, female, he knew she was the sister/ friend just be looking at her and there was a monk next to her garbed in purple. He held his staff up and the female grabbed her large weapon up and stood next to a large fire cat demon then lowered their weapons when they saw who it was. They bowed and apologized.

"Its okay! Miroku were you being nice to Sango?" said Muye as they entered the room.

"Of course I have! I would never do anything to harm my dearest Sango-" Sango slapped him and called him a pervert for trying to grab her rear again.

"Really now?" said Muye.

"Its the hand! Its cursed!" he said chuckling and rubbing his now red cheek.

"Are you here to check on-"

"Yeah is she doing well?" asked Muye.

"Come look for yourself." Sango and Miroku began to turn a giant bolder around and that's when he finally saw her.

She was inside of a glass barrier filled with water, her arms and legs were chained to either side of the glass case, there wear small tubes that were intertwined with the chains and went into her flesh, and she still wore the odd clothing. Her left eye and nose were covered in the magical mask, and her long black hair floated around her passing her bottom in length.

Sesshomaru slowly walked forward and looked closer into the glass, which one was she?

"Isn't it that day of the month?" asked Sango.

"Oh yeah! Thanks Sango." Muye walked over and cut his palms and filled what seemed to be cups on each side of the chains with it. Sesshomaru watched as the blood traveled through the small tubes and into her limbs. She began to move and then the whole tank began to glow a soft purple. She made a painful face and tried to curl up but the chains stopped her.

Miroku formed a barrier around everyone and a strong wave of odd power surged through the room along with a painful cry. She suddenly stopped and her body went limp.

"What did you do to her?" asked Sesshomaru.

"I gave her, her monthly dose of youkai blood." said Muye. He walked to the tank along with Sango and they released her of her chains and drained the tank of water.

Sango walked into the tank and took off the magic mask and shook the girl lightly.

"Kagome...Kagome...Kagome don't make me do that again! Kagomeee!" Sesshomaru grinned it was her.

She took a sharp intake of breath and then eased into a more steady pace. Sango almost had to drag her out of the case and the second she was out she let go of Sango and crawled to Sesshomaru and propped herself up on one knee and grabbed his hand. She brushed it agents her cheek then set it agents her forehead.

"She thinks your Lord Taishou." said Sango saddly.

"Kagome..." Muye slowly approached her and set his hand on her shoulder,"This isn't Lord Taishou, this is his son Lord Sesshomaru. Do you remember him?" he asked.  
>Kagome stiffened and slowly let go of his hand, but didn't look up. She stood with her head hung and walked to Sango and whispered something into her ear, not even Sesshomaru could hear her. Sango blushed and began to laugh,"We'll be right back!" they ran through the door,"Off to the washroom..." Sango shouted.<p>

They ran out of the room and there was a short awkward silence before Muye broke it,"So do you remember which one she is?" he asked.

"Hn, Kagome the blue eyed twin." he said as he took a seat.

"He already knew her?" asked Miroku.

"Yes, when he was just a pup he came here a few times with Lord Taishou and met all three of our lovely ladies." said Muye as he prepared some tea.

"Then I assume you know what happened with Kikyou-sama." said Miroku to Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru raised an elegant eyebrow as if asking 'who?'

"Well you see Miroku, Sesshomaru used to come here as a pup with his father a few times to visit the girls but we didn't tell him the names of the girls because it was around the time we barley started. So he only knew which was which by their eye color and sent." said Muye as he poured five cups of tea.

"Oh, well as you knew she was the brow eyed twin, and sadly she died at the age of fourteen around the time we found out that Kagome was-"

Miroku was cut off by Sango and Kagome entering the room, Kagome in a new odd white piece of clothing."We're back! Oh tea, would you like some Kagome?" asked Sango. Kagome nodded yes and they sat down.

"How?" asked Sesshomaru as he took a sip of tea. Muye noticed he was looking at Sango and decided to answer yet again seeing as he was one of the only people that knew what he meant.

"After Kikyou died we decided to try to experiment on Sango. So far the results are good, but we are using different ways on both girls to prevent another death if possible." said Muye.

"Hn."

Another awkward silence went on before Muye spoke up again,"Kagome would you like to play a song for us on your violin?"

"That would be wonderful! Come on Kagome!" said Miroku.

Kagome stood and walked to a small box in the corner of the room and took out two odd instruments that Sesshomaru had never seen before. She walked back, setting one of the two instruments before Sango. "Would you like me to play with you?" asked Sango. Kagome nodded her head and they both stood. They put the instrument underneath her neck and slowly dragged a long piece of wood with small strings attached across it. They agusted the nobs on the top a bit and began to play.

The sound of the violin sounded throughout the whole room in a wonderful melody. It was like nothing he had ever heard before, he like it. He looked up to Kagome's face expecting to see her vibrant blue eyes, but they were closed yet again. Come to think of it he hadn't seen her eyes ever since he arrived.

"...Angles Cruel Thesis...I love this song." mumbled Muye as he closed his eyes and took a sip of tea.

When the song was over they tucked the violin under her arms along with the bow and bowed simultaneously.

"Good job Kagome and Sango!" said Muye as he clapped.

"It was fantastic Kagome-sama! And Sango dearest, ah simply wonderful!" said Miroku as he clapped as well.

"You know I simply love that song!" Sango and Kagome each gave a small smile and went off to put away their violins.

"Where is this 'vio-lin' from?" asked Sesshomaru.

"I ran into an odd man once in the market place and saw him playing and one. He didn't know much Japanese but he pointed to the west. I asked him if he knew you but he said something of being from outside of Japan out in the west! I was simply amazed, he gave me an extra violin he had with him along with an instructional sheet. After I treated him to a cup of tea I never saw him again." said Muye.

"When he came back down here he rushed over to Sango trying to make her play it but she insisted on trying to learn combat so he went to Kagome, and surely enough she obeyed." said Miroku.

"Hahaha I remember that! after I heard her playing I wanted to play so you made me a replica." laughed Sango.

"So how did you like it Lord Sesshomaru?" said Muye.

"It was acceptable." said Sesshomaru.

"Look you just got a compliment form Sesshomaru, you know how rare that is!" laughed Muye.

Kagome turned to Sango and whispered something into her ear again. "Don't worry training with Miroku isn't until later in the morning today." said Sango.

"Training?" Sesshomaru turned to the munk.

"Oh well Muye and your father found out that the only reason Kagome survived the experiments was because she was the Shikon Miko. Also the reason why it took so long for her body to accept the changes the demon blood was causing." said Miroku.

"Every time we would inject the demon blood in either girl it seemed to be purified so we looked closer at the girls and found that the miko powers they contained were sealed and decided to see what would happen if we undid the seal. Kikyou didn't really have much power, as for Kagome on the other hand she was something different. Every low level demon we happened to bring in here would go after Kagome like a mad man shouting something about unbelievable power for themselves and having to have the girl, and around the time she was fifteen in human years the jewel made itself evident. Exactly one year after her sister Kikyou died..." said Muye.

He cleared his throat and smiled,"Then we decided to work on Sango we did need a normal human specimen after all, but we didn't stop working on Kagome...she was that special."

Kagome returned to the table and sat down, head hung low. "Whats wrong Kagome, are you sad?" asked Sango.

Kagome shook her head and pulled her knees up to her chest and closed her eyes. "Does she speak?" asked Sesshomaru.

"Well to us she does, but when other people are around she doesn't even want to show her face." said Miroku.

"Hn...come." Sesshomaru extended his hand to Kagome and waited.

"Sesshomaru I don't thi-" Muye stopped.

"She will do as I say, I am her lord." said Sesshomaru. "We will return shortly." Sesshomaru stood along with Kagome and headed to the door.

"Where are you taking her?" asked Sango.

Sesshomaru turned to look at everyone for a moment then said,"She will speak to me."

Sesshomaru walked ahead of her expecting her to follow, and she did. They walked to the secret door and Kagome pressed a stone on the wall and it opened and continued to a large opened field.

The tall grass stroked Kagome's bare legs, the wild flowers grew in great numbers making a wonderful scene, and the moon light shone upon the everything in the lonely field along with the two figures below. Small insects jumped about every step they took and crickets sang their songs.

Sesshomaru stopped and turned to Kagome,"Do you remember?" he asked plainly. Kagome shook no again,"Speak." he demanded. Kagome turned away and began to nibble on her lower lip. Sesshomaru reached out and grabbed her chin and forced her to turn to him. She jumped back and he appeared right behind her, she jumped up and he jumped higher, she ran and he ran right beside her. She squeezed her eyes shut and ran aimlessly and ran into something hard, and right when she was about to hit the ground two strong arms caught her.

Sesshomaru set her down on her feet and waited. A cool breeze came along making their long hair flow together. Kagome held onto some strands that hung on her face and looked up.

She opened her eyes revealing their abnormal colors. They were the clear blue like they always were but now surrounding the pupil was the a golden hue, much like his fathers. Her face had a nice natural blush to it and her lips were plump.

"...Speak." he said finally snapping out of it. She opened her mouth but closed it again and instead pointed to the gardens at the castle. "You wish to return." he said moments later, she nodded.

"I will return you once you have spoken to this Sesshomaru." said Sesshomaru.

"...I w-wish to r-return mi'lord." she said quietly. Sesshomaru turned and began to walk away and she followed close behind.

* * *

><p>Right before the pair could make it back to the gardens Kagome was tackled by Muye and Sango. "Are you alright!" said Sango as she looked over her.<p>

"He didn't do anything stupid, did he!" said Muye as he rubbed his cheek agents hers. She smiled and Sesshomaru growled.

"I escorted her to the field, do you not trust this Sesshomaru?" he said in a dangerously low voice.

"Of course not Sesshomaru-sama, we just aren't accustomed to being parted from Kagome-sama." said Miroku from his side.

"Hn." Sesshomaru turned away saying his thanks to Muye for bringing him and began to walk away.

"Oh! By the way Sesshomaru, now that you took the time to come tonight I will have to ask that you return later in the afternoon there are somethings that we must discus." said Muye in a serious tone despite that fact that he was currently braiding Kagome's hair.

Sesshomaru thought it over for a moment then finally responded,"...Hn, it better be of _great_ importance."

"Oh trust me it is!" chirped Muye.

* * *

><p>AN: Ehehehe sorry for the long~ wait my life has currently been quite hectic. With my moving to California with my uncle, and my mom's brother being dead, my mom's dad almost dead, my slight depression over the moving, and getting settled in, in my new school in general...well I hope you enjoyed it! Don't worry there will be humor and romance but it will come slowly because people don't fall in love just like *snap* It takes time! :)

RR! C:


	3. Your Leaving!

A/N: Hello all! I just had the most amazing time at San Francisco this weekend visiting a large chunk of family and had lots of fun! Now I'm updating while we drive since I kept this window open and all. C:

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any of its characters, but I'm gonna use them anyways! Ha, beat that! C:

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 3: Your Leaving?<span>**

Sesshomaru and Muye talked in a private room near the experimental room.

"So I'll be gone for a while to represent Sango to them, I'll be taking Miroku with me just in case." said Muye.

"Hn. What about the girl." said Sesshomaru.

"Well you see that's why I called you here. Your going to lets say 'babysit' for me while I'm gone." Muye said playfully.

"And why exactly can't you leave her in charge of another?" asked Sesshomaru blandly.

"Well first of all anyone else would try to rip her apart for the jewel shard, second of all no one else knows of her exact whereabouts or her past like yourself, lastly I need a strong inu youkai, like yourself, to give her the monthly dose of youkai blood; you know since inu youkai blood is the only kind of blood we've given her." said Muye almost as if he had rehearsed it.

"Are you certain you cannot take her?" asked Sesshomaru in a serious tone.

"Posstive!" said Muye.

Sesshomaru thought it over for a moment,"...What are her requirements?"

"So you'll do it! Alright all you'll need to do is keep an eye on her, make sure she knows where the baths are, feed her only semi-cooked meat, and answer any questions she may have." said Muye cheerfully.

"...Hn, what about clothing?"

"Well she's never really been a big fan of kimono's so her regular clothing is...right here." he walked to a small wardrobe and pulled out five dresses much like the one she was wearing but each had a different design on it,"Oh and here." he tossed a roll of perfectly cut cloth to him,"She'll need to wrap her chest since the clothing isn't all that thick, I'm pretty sure Sango taught her how to put it on so don't worry. She already has her underwear and bathing supplies with her."

Sesshomaru put the roll next to the clothing,"If that is all I will take my leave."Sesshomaru stood with everything in hand. Muye walked right behind him.

"...Okay Kagome?" Sango loaded Kagome's pack with even more things,"Oh I'm going to miss you!" Sango gave her a hug successfully knocking the air out of her.

"Sango dearest we'll only be gone for a while there's no need to act like your leaving forever." Miroku stoked Sango's back slowly making his way to her rear.

"Pervert!" a slap was heard through out the room. Kagome turned around and ran to a small box and took out a small doll that looked like a mini Kagome. Her already rosy cheeks became a little darker as she poked Sango to give her the doll. Sango turned around and saw the little doll in Kagome's hands and she pushed it toward her,"Oh Kagome..." Sango took out one that looked like herself and gave it to her and the hugged again.

"Its their fist time being apart." whispered Muye to Sesshomaru.

"Hn." Sesshomaru waited for the Sango, Miroku, and Muye to say their goodbyes to Kagome before they left.

Sesshomaru and Kagome were left alone in the little lab in an awkward silence. He walked towards her and she flinched, hugging her Sango doll closer to herself.

"Come, I will escort you to your room." Sesshomaru began to walk ahead of her and Kagome followed.

As much as he hated having to sneek around his home he had to keep 'It' a secret. Once they reached his room he opened a door that lead to a room directly next to his own,"You will stay here until further notice." said Sesshomaru as he put her clothing down on the futon. She set her instrument down gently and her bag next to it.

The rather large futon in the middle of the room had white and blue silk sheets on it, there was a scene painted on the walls of sakura trees, and everything had light, soft colors to it.

She sat down on her futon and carefully brought her bag near herself, Sesshomaru could smell a certain fire cat demon inside the bag then heard its mews. Kagome's eyes widened as she clutched the bag to herself. Sesshomaru reached into her bag and took out the little fire cat and the only thing Kagome really worried about was the dangerous looking claws that wrapped themselves around Kirara.

Sesshomaru gave her a questioning look and she looked away, nibbling on her lower lip. It seemed Kirara sensed Kagome's worry and growled at Sesshomaru and he growled back making her have second thoughts. Kagome soon found herself growling as well. Her eyes widened yet again and then she glared and growled at Sesshomaru and suddenly stopped again. She covered her mouth with both hands trying to stop herself.

"S-Sorry! I..." Kagome's voice trailed off as her blush deepened. Sesshomaru let the little cat jump out of his hands and onto Kagome's bare shoulders, where she began to snuggle into her neck.

Kirara sat down on the bed next to Kagome, who had her head down yet again. Sesshomaru walked up to her and she looked up for a brief moment before she looked down again, Sesshomaru tilted her chin up."You will always look up in my presence, do I make myself clear." he said.

Kagome nodded and Sesshomaru added,"To access the baths you must ask of my permission first."

Kagome nodded and Sesshomaru left to the other room. He walked out of the room and down to his personal library to do some work.

* * *

><p>Kagome watched as Sesshomaru left the room before she inspected the room better. She opened her window and looked out to view of the courtyard. It had a large pond with many lily pads and animals, various plants from all over, wild flowers surrounded the area, and a big fountain spouting crystal clear water.<p>

Something caught her eye as she glanced around the area and she jumped down from her window down to the courtyard to inspect the sparkling object better. She hesitantly reached out her hand and moved some vines aside and gently moved her hand across the object moving dust, revealing more sparkly objects. She jumped back up to her room and slowly walked to what she was told was Sesshomaru's room and found a few ladies walking out of the room with dirty clothing, leaving behind all they're cleaning supplies. She smiled and took the things down to the courtyard.

She took out a broom and began to flail it around hastily, covering herself in dust. She took out a rag and moistened it up in the fountain and began to clean the large thing. When she was done she took a step back and looked at what seemed to be a large door. It had small and big pieces of colorful glass and a metal frame. She smiled as she stepped forward to open the door when she heard a commotion in the rooms above.

She flinched and looked down at the cleaning supplies, she somehow knew they were looking for them. She picked up the things and went up to the rooms and silently put the things back where they were.

"Oh look there they are! Geez your so careless! Lets go Lord Sesshomaru will be back soon." said the older made. Kagome gasped and ran down to the courtyard and hastily covered her new discovery with the vines again. She ran up to her room as fast as possible and sat down on her bed next to a napping Kirara.

She jumped the second Sesshomaru came through the door earning herself a questioning look.

_'I'm gone for a few hours and I come back to a dusty girl.'_ He thought to himself. He walked up to her and ran a finger down her dust covered cheek and raised an elegant eyebrow.

She blushed scooted away from him and he stood and stepped away,"You are covered in dust."

She took a quick glance at the window before looking at her bathing supplies. She got up and grabbed her basket and a change of clothes and holding them out to Sesshomaru,"Bath?..."

"Hn, come." Sesshomaru led her out of the room to his room and opened a door that lead to his personal bathing quarters. She walked in and bowed, murmuring her thanks, and closed the door. She removed her clothing and slowly sunk into the water asking herself many questions, was it wrong that she found the door, why was it hidden, should she tell Sesshomaru, should she even return to it, should she open it?

All her thoughts were put to a halt as Sesshomaru's baritone voice came through the door,"Don't open the door," Kagome's heart began to pound in her chest, could he read her thoughts!,"I will be back momentarily, do not open the door until my return." he said. Kagome held her hand on her chest as she felt him leave the room.

She bathed quickly and rose out of the water, she reached for the door and stopped. Sesshomaru said she wasn't aloud to open the door until he returned, she slowly let her hand fall back to her side and went back to dry herself off while she waited. She put on a robe she brought with her and sat near the door waiting for him to return, beginning to feel the heat get to her.

Sesshomaru walked back into the room and knocked on the door to the his bathing quarters and waited for some kind of response from the girl inside.

Nothing.

He knocked again, this time harder.

Nothing.

He glared at the door and slowly opened the it, it was heavier than usual. Suddenly an unconscious Kagome appeared before him. It took him a moment to register the fact that there was an unconscious woman in nothing but a robe in his bathroom, it wasn't like he encountered something like this every day.

"Girl, wake up." he said uncertain what to do.

She slightly stirred but didn't wake up,"Wake up." he said a bit louder.

"Ngh, fffff..." she whined.

He gave her a slight nudge with his foot and she shot up quickly with a crazed look in her eyes, and became pale. She gasped and looked around frantically.

Sesshomaru gently put a hand on her shoulder and her head shot in his direction,"What ails you?"

She shook her head and looked down,"I recall us talking about you always looking down." said Sesshomaru.

Kagome quickly lifted her chin as she stood, she bowed and walked into the next room and began to change. He walked near the door and came face to face with a growling transformed Kirara. He gave the fire cat an icy glare and spoke into the door,"Dinner will arrive shortly."

Kirara continued to growl at him even as he sat down at his tea table. With a quick flare of his youkai the ferocious fire cat went back to being a cute little kitten. He smirked and continued to drink his tea.

Kagome walked into her balcony and gave a quick glace to Sesshomaru's room and jumped down. She looked directly at the wall of vines and leaves, ready to get to work. She grabbed a ripped a vine and wrapped it around the other vines to get a good look at the door. She looked up at her balcony and back at the door, should she open it or just go back?

Kagome leaned on the door and sighed,_'I have nothing better to do...so why not...'_ Before she could finish thinking it over she felt like the door disappeared,"Huh?" she found herself falling through the door. Dust surrounded her as she fell to the ground sneezing,"Ouch!...whoa." Kagome looked around the large room. There were cobwebs and dust all over the items in the room making it impossible to distinguish what was what. She stood slowly and took a step further into the room.

"Kagome." she heard her name quietly being called and clumsily ran out of the room and cut the vine that held all the others and covered the door. She rushed into the room again and cracked open the door.

Sesshomaru looked down at Kagome covered in dust, again. He raised an eyebrow at her and she blushed,"You manage to dirty yourself quickly." he said finally.

Kagome turned and began to slip out of her clothing and noticed Sesshomaru looked at her with an odd expression. _'Whats wrong? I always change in front of Sango and she never does that.'_

Sesshomaru closed the door without a word,'_She doesn't know any better, she grew up around one girl and two lecherous men.'_ He told himself as she sat down at his futon. Kagome walked out of the room naked as the day she was born, only thing covering her being the towel and robe she carried.

_'She _really_ doesn't know any better.' _Sesshomaru said to himself as he looked away.

* * *

><p>AN: Hehehe well of course she wouldn't know, she spent most of her life in a pool of water and only had Muye to raise her for a few years before Sango began to figure out how everything worked! Alas that is all I will write this chapter because I'm too lazy to write more...and I'm having a total brain fart today to bye!

**RR PLEASE C:**


End file.
